The Fox Mask
by JerryK90
Summary: Naruto meets Head Captain Yamamoto and after counsel meeting he takes his training more seriously to the point the head captain takes interest in him and decides, along with Minato, to make the boy strong enough to fulfill his dreams that he swore on his soul to fulfill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto~**

**Co-Author: Amebara**

The Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen had a typical day, sending out missions to the village Genin and battling his true arch nemesis, more deadly than Orochimaru, more terrifying than the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox...

The enemy of every Kage... Paperwork.

As it was about lunchtime he decided to get ready to go visit his favorite blonde haired Genin our whisker faced boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

As he was walking through the village hidden in the leaves he saw people bow out of respect and admiration, when he got to the Ichiraku Ramen stand he noticed that Naruto already had someone there to talk to.

'Finally someone not as dense as the rest of this village, maybe Naruto finally can find a friend.' He though to himself with a smile seeing the elderly man talking to the boy.

"Why hello Naruto how are you today?" Sarutobi said as he walked closer and sat down beside Naruto.

"Jiji I'm doing great today, this nice old man bought me ramen today and I couldn't be happier." Naruto replied with a fox-like grin.

When Sarutobi looked over to the next seat beside Naruto he gasped at who he saw, Naruto, Ayame, and her father were starting to get worried why the Hokage got so tense.

"H-head Captain Yamamoto?" Sarutobi said in shock to the elderly man.

"It's good to see you Hirizeren." The elderly man now known as Yamamoto said as he turned and smiled at Sarutobi.

"Naruto, this nice old man is a good friend of mine and his name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and I'll tell you later why he is a captain." Sarutobi said looking at Naruto as he got over his initial shock and smiled at the man.

Everyone relaxed after hearing that and after the Hokage paid for everyone's lunch and the 20 bowls of Ramen Naruto had they walked back to the Hokage tower.

'Jiji would probably like to spend time with his old friend I better not bother him and go.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked along the road with the two older men being unusually quiet.

"Now Naruto where do you think you're going? You could learn a lot today so come along." Sarutobi said looking back at the boy as if reading his mind.

Naruto looked up with glee in his eyes, contrast to popular belief he did like learning, it was just that the villagers never let him near the Library so he had to make due with what he had and didn't know why he was hated so much.

"Head Captain what brings you here? I'm glad for the visit old friend, but there must be more than that?" Sarutobi said in a serious voice as the boy was walking while deep in thought.

"I'll tell you more when we're in your office Sarutobi, but I'll say this for now though, Minato knows what his son is going through." The head captain said with a visible sigh as he looked at his friend, Sarutobi was about to open his office door when he heard this and his heart nearly stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.~**

Sarutobi was stunned as he sat down in his chair the head captain could see old age had suddenly crept up on his old friend.

'Jiji would probably need a nap soon to he looks very tired.' Young Naruto thought as he laid down on the couch to take a nap while Sarutobi sighed and dismissed his hidden ANBU before putting up a privacy jutsu.

"Yamamoto please tell me what you mean by Minato knows." Sarutobi said to his old friend in a rather sad tone as Naruto drifted off to sleep cuddled up to a plushy fox doll.

"You told me last time you were in our world that the Shinigami of our dimension don't send souls to the soul society, so how is it Minato is there now?" Sarutobi continued looking curious.

Yamamoto began to tell the Hokage the story of what happened after Minato Namikaze's death.

**~Hado #1: Flashback!~**

As the Kyuubi was sealed into his son Minato Namikaze knew he was dead as he stood beside his also fallen wife Kushina, they both stood before the God of death one awaited eternal torment, the other to pass into the next life.

"STOP!" a booming voiced cried out as a hand suddenly grabbed the Shinigami just as he brought up his sword to strike him down and take the man's soul.

The Shinigami was a bit startled at who he saw, the hand was that of the Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto of the 13 court guard squad.

Minato and Kushina were both stunned at this, the power the old man was radiating far surpassed the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Head Captain, what is the meaning of this, you know you can't interfere so why?" The Shinigami asked coldly as he turned towards the Head Captain.

"I see too much potential in them to let them go to waste, perhaps a deal is in order?" The Head Captain said calmly to the death god.

"What kind of deal Head Captain?" The Shinigami asked, the Head Captain had piqued his interest.

"Let me take his parents and when he is old enough they can come back to this world in Gigi to train him and he can hunt down and kill the immortal souls that have been out of your reach." Yamamoto said as the group looked at the boy in Sandaime Hokage's arms as he walked away from the battle zone.

"Fine Head Captain, I agree to your terms, but his father still has to pay for summoning me so when the boy's time comes he has to be the one to end his life." The Shinigami said thinking that wasn't a bad idea. Minato was stunned into silence and his wife Kushina was crying in deep sorrow.

"Shinigami-sama we accept the deal." Minato and Kushina said facing the Shinigami knowing they had to take the Shinigami's deal because it was the only way they could be in their child's life again.

"Very well Yamamoto take them." The Shinigami said grinning darkly as he faded away into nothing

**~Flashback End Nu jutsu!~**

"How is he taking how the village he died to protect is treating his son?" The Hokage asked hoping for the best despite the fact he was shocked beyond words.

"He wants to kill them all." The Head Captain said sadly with a grim expression on his face.

While The Head Captain told Sarutobi Hiruzen the story of Naruto's parents the boy in question did not drift into a peaceful slumber, for someone behind a cage had other plans for our whisker faced boy.

**~Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape~**

"Oh! Why am I in water?" Naruto asked himself as he got up to check his surrounding's.

"Why am I in a freakin sewer?" He said to himself in confusion as he looked around at his surroundings.

Naruto saw a red flash flicker faintly just ahead of him, he ran towards where the flash was, but saw that it was gone.

"What the heck going on here?!" He asked as he kept walking trudging through the murky waters trying to find a way out.

"Hey kid, come here." An ominous voice said suddenly making Naruto stop in his tracks.

**~Outside Naruto's mindscape~**

Sarutobi and Yamamoto saw and felt the red chakra flicker around the boy now and again, the Hokage was getting worried the Kyuubi may be breaking free.

"Hiruzen it's ok he's being called by the beast, it's not breaking free." Yamamoto said to his friend sensing his worry.

"Could we send a Yamanaka in to help Naruto?" Sarutobi asked looking back at his friend.

"No, this is something he has to do on his own." Yamamoto said to the Hokage.

**~Back in Naruto's mindscape~**

"Holy crap what kind of fur ball stays in there?" Naruto asked following the mysterious voice and seeing a really big cage.

"I am not the fur ball to you kid! I'm the King of the Bijuu The Nine Tailed Fox!" The Kyuubi yelled as a tick mark appeared on his head. Naruto was scared at first, after all he was talking to a giant fox demon.

"Fuzzball we gotta talk." Naruto said in a rather cocky voice with a smirk as he began to get over his fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**~Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Bleach~**

**~In Naruto's mindscape~**

He leaned up against the bar sitting down in the water, the Kyuubi had no intention of hurting it's host.

"So let me get this straight, Sasuke-teme's great great grandpa used that freaky eye thing to make you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the fox demon.

"Yep that sums it up squirt." The fox said, he just had to laugh at that.

"I am not short!" Naruto all but yelled at the fox with an angry tick mark on his forehead.

"Hahaha I like you kit you're just like us foxes! Hahaha!" The fox said as he rolled over laughing in his cage.

"Baka fox, I'm not short." Naruto mumbled under his breath with a huff.

"Kit you're about to go so tell the two old men outside to train you to get strong, we got a lot of work to do." The fox said as he looked at Naruto once he had calmed down enough.

"Hey fuzzball what's your name?!" Naruto suddenly yelled out as he began to fade away.

"Can't tell you yet." The Kyuubi said to Naruto as he snickered to himself.

"Damn it baka fox!" Naruto said hearing the Kyuubi's laughter fade away as he woke up.

**~Outside his mind~**

"Naruto how did you sleep, did you have any good dreams?" Sarutobi asked as he and Yamamoto saw Naruto starting to wake up.

"I met my fuzzy friend and he told me a lot Jiji and we've got to inform the council." Naruto said to his Jiji as he chuckled.

'Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Naruto it' too early for a prank, don't make me face the dreaded paperwork!' The Hokage thought paling as he saw a twinge of pranking sparkle in the boy's eyes once young Naruto had told him what happened.

As he saw Naruto hop off of the couch one foot touched the ground and he suddenly vanished into thin air, now naturally everyone minus The Hokage and Head Captain were surprised at what the boy had just done.

"Please tell me he didn't just learn flash step." The Hokage said to Yamamoto with a slight groan.

"What is 'Flash Step?" An ANBU in a dog mask asked the Hokage as he walked out of the shadows along with his squad.

"What young Naruto just did is one of my world's techniques, 'Flash Step' is something very similar to your Yondaime Hokage's 'Hiraishin no Jutsu', Naruto is moving at an accelerated speed well pass the Hokage's, and it seems because of his tenant's power he is learning it quiet well." Yamamoto said to the ANBU as he chuckled at his old friend's misfortune knowing the paperwork was gonna build up.

**~Meanwhile at Council chambers~**

Naruto suddenly appeared in the room with his 'special seal tags' whenever those puppies went off they coated anyone near the blast in bright Orange paint.

'Oh how sweet it is to know fur ball now, with this speed and skills I will reek unholy terror in my prankdom!' Naruto thought to himself as he grinned in delight.

The Nine Tailed Fox couldn't be happier his container was in every essence a true trickster a Kitsune, as Naruto placed all the tags in the civilian side. He knew damn well and good not to get pinky.

'Lord, I'd rather face a monster than to see Mrs. Mebuki mad again.' Naruto thought with a shudder at the thought of how mad she was when he pranked her.

'That was some scary stuff.' He thought to himself as he moved to the elder's seats, Naruto only put one tag underneath the Shinobi side of the council chamber.

'This will be great!' He thought snickering to himself as he flash stepped out of the room waiting next to the door for the meeting/laughter to start.

**~Somewhere near Suna~**

Up high above the sky a black portal opened up and the claw of a beast reached out onto the edge of it, something dangerous was coming to Konoha, something Head Captain Yamamoto wasn't even prepared for...


End file.
